my boo
by punk143
Summary: THREE GIRLS MAKE IT BIG AND END UP WITH A POPULAR GROUP MINDLESS BEHAVIOR .
1. Chapter 1

**Mb love story we belong together.**

Setting: Ps house

Chapter1 got them

P: Hey girls, what's up (coming downstairs?)

D: um my mom (gets cut off)

K: our mom gave us kaka got that D

_D: whatever our mom sent us three mindless behavior tickets and we got_ some backstage passes. (Smiling)

Girls: oh my gosh I can't believe this (jumping around)

P :( reading the ticket) wow it's tomorrow nice girls no outfits for us

D: I was looking at that to, it's a good thing they got here when they did

K: I know right

(They are picking out there outfits and they're going to sleep)

Chapter2 let's goo

P: (screaming) wake up girls we have to get ready

D: what time is it?

K: oh my gosh it is 12:30

(they get up and put this on P is wearing blue shorts and a blue, purple, pink, and green shirt with blue Nikes and D is wearing purple jeans with a purple striped with white shirt with purple Jordan's and K was wearing a neon green skirt and a neon green shirt with green air walkers)

D: we are looking good if I were Prince or roc or ray I would date us

Pm: let go ladies I have better places to go than wait for your behinds (pm means p mom)

Girls: (coming downstairs) how do we look (spinning around)

Pm: like my nieces and my daughter get in the car let's go let's go

(They arrived at the concert)

Pm: bye girls I will see you at their tour bus with d and k mom got that

Girls: got it thanks again (waving)

P: okay she's gone now I guess we go look for the bus so that we know where it is when the concert is over

D: alright but we have to listen to Chris brown winner

(They are by the mindless behavior bus singing)

P: baby your winner it didn't even take you twelve rounds to do it you got the title now imam tell the whole world give it up for my girl.

(P drops her phone because ray came out of the bus)

Ray: wow was that you or all of you (winks at D)

D/K: um it was um (pointing to p)

P: um hi yeah that was me

Prod: hey did you find out were that noise was coming from. (Turns and looks at the girls)

Prod's thoughts

When it comes to fans doesn't hate just love…?

Prince: hey do you guys know what time it is. (Looks at pilar and smiles)

P: um its five min until you guys go up

Prince: thanks um

Roc: yo we got to go, oh hey what's your name

P: Pilar and these are my cousins Drewnae and Kaynae

Girls: hey boys

D: you guys have to perform so we will see you on stage

Girls: bye boys

Boys: bye ladies

Prince: tell me I wasn't dreaming or were those girls really pretty

Roc: if you were dreaming how come I saw it to?

(They go on stage and perform and now the concert is finished)

CHAPTER 3 LETS HANG

(The girls are by the bus talking with MB)

Ray: why don't we hang out sense your peps aren't here?

Girls: okay sounds good to us

Boys: good (smiling)

P: hey why don't we do this hang out by playing a game?

Prod: I'm out then

Everyone: bye prod see you later

Prod: don't count on it (yawning)

P: I'll go first with the questions, Princeton what's your favorite music?

D: p you know you all ready know that one

P: yes but I want to hear it again

Prince: since you know than why don't you tell me what you know about me

P: fine I know that you are 15 years old your real name is Jacob Perez and you love rock and roll and more and taken

Prince: wow that was something so tell me something about you

P: well I'm (stops)

D: she is twelve going on to thirteen on December 30

P: thanks, I was kinda scared to say it my favorite color is purple um I love to sing as you heard earlier I love hip pop and more and single

Ray: my turn wait or do you know it

D: ask p she knows everything but mostly about Princeton

P: (gasps) big mouth and anyway girl he asked you not me

Prince: (smiles) that is so cute

D: fine no sorry I'm not obsessed with this group like she is I'm sorry

P: well put me under the bus again huh

Ray: okay I'm 15 I love rap my favorite color is purple and I was born on January 6th of 1997 and I love domo and I'm taken

D: I'm 12 years old I love hip pop my favorite color is purple and I was born November 3 2000 and I'm single

Roc: well p can you tell them about me

P: fine roc is 15 years old he loves rap his favorite color is black he was born on July 23 of 1997 and he is taken

K: I'm 14 years old I love hip pop my favorite is blue and I was born on November 2 of 1999 and I'm single

(They hear a knock on the door)

Prince: I got it

Pm: hi I'm looking for three little girls have you seen them

Girls: hey can we like since its summer stay with them

Pm: um I will think about it and you two have to ask your mom bye boys thank you for keeping them safe well I was out

Boys: No problems come back soon

(They are at p house)

P: mom please can we please go

Pm: you are not hanging out with a whole bunch of boys because it's summer vacation

P: mom that's not fair

Pm: okay listen if there mom says yes then you may go

K, Dm: you guys can go just to get away

K: thanks mom love you (winks at p)

P: hey mom she said yes

Pm: alright fine you can go but let me tell you if you get fresh there manager will call me and I will pick you up so fast (gets cut off)

P: thank you so much

(They talk and they go to sleep)

Princeton's dream

P: hey prince wat up

Prince: I love you will you go out with me

Beauty: oh I see how it is forget about your girlfriend and go with the new girl

End of dream

The girls are at the tour bus and the only one up is roc

P: this is going to be so much fun (knocks on the door)

Roc: hey ladies how are you doing

Girls: fine and yourself

Roc: fine thank you hello Madame can I help you with those bags

Pm: yes young man you can such a gentlemen

They go inside of the bus and roc is going to wake up the boy's first prince then ray then prod

Roc: Princeton boy the girls are here get your behind up

Prince: is p here

Roc: yes fool why you asking me

Prince: no reason

Roc: yeah okay

Roc: ray wake up the girls are here

Ray: alright

Roc: Prod gets your sleepy behind up out of that bed the girls are here

He leaves and Princeton comes in first

Prince: hello ladies

Girls: hey prince

Then ray and roc come in

Ray: hello everyone

Everyone: hey ray

Then prods late behind

Prod: hey what's up girls?

Manager: hello you must be the girl's mother

Pm: hi and no I'm just pilar's mom and I just wanted to let you know to call me if there is any problems

Manager: I will thank you

They say there good bye's

P: um what do we do now?

Prince: you can meet our girlfriends

Girls: okay why not

There girls come over

Baby doll: hey babes how are you (hugs roc)

Beauty: hi honey WATS up (hugs Princeton)

Star: hey boo what's going on (hugs ray)

OMG: hi prodigy (waves)

Prod: hey (waves back)

Prince: okay ladies this is Pilar, Kaynae, and Drewnae

Girls: hey

Prod: okay we need to eat

P: I got the food d you're on pancake duty k your on bacon duty and as for me I'm on eggs and setting the table duty

Beauty: what about us

Boys: um maybe not

P: you guys can hang out with your boys come on girls

They finish cooking and now there at the table blessing the food

Everyone: amen

Beauty: so pilar who do you like more than a friend at this table?

P :( stopped eating) um may I be excused

Baby Doll: no not until you answer the question

K: don't pressures her p go take your food into the chilling room okay I be in there in a second

P: no I will say it Princeton (signs) I'm leaving into the chilling room I don't feel that hungry anymore

D: p wait (goes after her)

K: nice (goes after her)

Prince: come on b you did not have to do that

Beauty: well now I know I have to keep you away from her

Prince: how about you need to watch yourself or we're over (gets up and goes after p)

Beauty: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME

Ray: if I heard him clearly he said calm down

In the chilling room

P: (crying) d now he knows I like him

D: its okay p don't cry

K: um I think you should talk to him about that

P: what (looks up and looks away)

K: were going to leave you 2 alone

They leave the room

Prince: I am so sorry about b she never acts that way

P: its fine I don't care anymore

Prince: then look me in my face and tell me that you love me

P: no I will not tell you that you have a girlfriend

Prince: I know but just say it and I bet it will make you feel better

P: what (smiling) I love you Jacob Perez

Prince: I love you too (kisses her cheek)

They walk back in holding hands

Star: oh girls look if you don't let go of his hand

P: sorry (lets go)

Beauty: I will pull each and every track out your head

P: dang I said sorry, and baby this is real unlike yours

Everyone: ohhh

They finish eating and now there playing truth or dare

K: b truth or dare

Beauty: dare duh

K: alright I dare you to tell prodigy that you love him

Beauty: prodigy I love you now p truth or (gets cut off)

P: dare

Beauty: I dare you to kiss rocs cheek

P: okay (gives roc a kiss)

P: alright prince truth or dare

Prince: truth

P: okay is it true that your hair is real

Prince: yeah a hundred percent

P: okay (looks away)

Prince: okay d truth or dare

D: dare of course

Prince: I dare you to sit on ray until I say stop

Star: oh hell to the no she is not doing that

D: it's just a dare it's not like we're going to kiss after (d is sitting on ray)

Prince: (one min later) okay you can stop now

D: (gets up) alright ray truth or (gets cut off)

Ray: dare

D: I dare you to make out with a pillow

Ray: really (grabs a pillow and makes out with it)

D: (one min later) alright stop

Ray: okay this is boring

K: let's go shopping

Beauty: you got money

P: NO DUH WHY WOULD SHE ASK IF SHE DIDN'T common since

Keisha: alright ladies you have to go the three who are staying I need one boy to led them to their rooms please

Boys: alright bye girls let go ladies

Prince: I'll show p to her room

Ray: d shall we

D: we shall

Roc: Lego boo

K: (blushes) okay

Roc: I made you blush (giggles)

They all leave but let's go to p and prince

Prince: here is your bunk

P: thanks but for real I want to go shopping

Prince: as soon as everyone is ready then we can go okay

P: got it boss

Prince: okay (winks)

P: thanks again

Now to ray and d

Ray: here you go

D: thanks

Ray: hey d maybe we can hang out sometime

D: I don't want to get you in trouble with your girlfriend so that's a no

Ray: yeah you're probably right

Then lastly roc and k

Roc: right here

K: thank you

Roc: you're very welcome

K: but really I want to go shopping

Roc: alright get ready

They leave to the mall

There in forever 21 someone like you come on

P: (starts singing)

D: sing it p

K: sing it boo

Boys: (jaws drop) oh my god

D: (starts singing 2 verse)

P: you go girl

Girls :( start singing)

K :( finishes the song)

Girls: yeah that was awesome

Boys: that that was just amazing (clapping)

P: prince

Prince: yeah  
P: um I think someone likes what they see

Prince: what (turns around?)

Roc/Ray: (giggling)

Prince: thanks (blushes)

P: yeah you're welcome, and boo he's taken

Girl1: Trick who you think you talking to

K/D: she talking to you

Girl2/3: and who was taking to you

P: don't talk to them like that

Girl1 :( tries to punch p)

P: now it's on

P ended up giving the girl#1 a black eye and a busted lip. D ended up giving the girl #2 a broken nose and a black eye. Lastly K oh my gosh you don't want to know she gave girl#3 a black eye, busted lip broken nose and half of the girl weave and hair was on the floor. I bet you like what happened to the girl's well they basically left without a scratch

Roc: okay now let's get out of here before security comes

They leave then go to this Jamaican place

P: hey ladies look what I found

D: nice Jamaican skirt girl

Prince: girls um okay were going to Nike

Girls: okay bye

They leave and p notices that the casher and his friends are staring at them

K: do you guys see that

P: yeah let's look at the jewelry maybe they will look away

They go by the jewelry

D: hey look at these earrings they are cute

K: yep they are is there a pare in blue

P: yeah right behind the purple ones give me that one

Boy1: hello ladies how are you

P: good thanks um do you anything that matches these earrings

Boy2: yes and it's me and you

P: how about no let's go girls

They walk away

Boy3: (blocks there way) you're not going anywhere

K: excuse me

Boy1: you need our numbers first

P: (winks at the girls) okay how about this we give you our phone numbers

Boy1: okay sounds good to us

The girls kick the boys at the same time and kneed them in the face

Everyone: ouch

P: there's our numbers

The boys at Nike

Roc: dang those are nice

Prince: yall see that (looking at the girls)

Ray: see what (looks were he's looking)

Prod/Roc: ouch I know that hurt

The boy's run to the girls

Prince: is everything okay in here

D: no stupid we just knee 3 boys in there privet

Boys: yeah we saw that

The girls pay now there in the limo

Ray: so have fun

P: yeah ray we had loads of fun getting into a fight to save you guy relationships and got hit on by jerks yeah we had loads of fun thanks for asking

Ray: dang I was just asking

Roc: don't start ray and thank you ladies saving our relationships

Girls: you're welcome

They are back at the bus

Ray: what a day

D: you're telling me

P: I'm going to change let's go girls

They leave the room

P: (Singings have you ever by brandy)

K: it's okay p it wasn't that bad

The boy's nosy selves are listing

P: I know the bad thing is that prince got bullied now when I say I cried my eyes out I mean it

D: dang girl I know how you feel I felt embarrassed that I showed ray my bad side

K: maybe they are going to their house maybe they have a pool

P: fool do you hear yourself all mansions have a pool

K: not all of them do

P: Okay then some mansions has pools

Pilar put on areopostale sweats and a white areopostale shirt

D: don't worry maybe we can make it up to them about everything that happened at the mall

Drewnae put on some Nike shorts and a white tank top

K: maybe your right Drewnae maybe we can make it up to them

Kaynae put on some guess sweat pants and a white Nike top

The girls came out and the boys were in the chilling out room and the girls walked in

P: hey boys what's up?

Boys: (looks up shocked) um nothing you

K: are you guys okay you look like you're about to die

Pilar sits next to prince K sits next to roc D sits next to ray

P: hey when are we leaving this place

Prince: (stuttering) u um

P: spit it out Jacob

Prince: okay we are going to El Paso Texas next

K: pilar right grandma up there

P: yeah we can pick up amber and she could stay for a week

K: there's a problem with that it's not our call

Ray: we have an extra bunk left

Prince: we could ask keshia

Roc: and if her mom says yes then she could stay

Girls: you would do that for us

Boys: totally

P hugs prince K hugs roc and D hugs ray

P: you guys are the best (they all let go)

The girls go to their bunks and talk

Boys: oh my gosh

Prince: I'll ask keshia

Ray: I'm going to call my girl

Roc: and I'm going to dream about that hug

Prince: keshia can the girl's cousin stay with us for a week

Keshia: no

Prince: keshia please I really don't want to see pilar sad because I love I mean because it would make me feel like a bad person

Keshia: do you like pilar

Prince: is it that noticeable

Keshia: yes it is so what about beauty

Prince: I don't know

Keshia: she's your girlfriend and she loves you

Prince: I know but at the same time the only person who makes me happy is pilar

Keshia: okay fine but when the girls end up getting into a fight (gets cut off)

Prince: don't worry beauty and pilar will keep a distance

Everyone goes to bed

Chapter 4 fun time

_Keshia: (yelling) wake your sleepy behinds up_

Girls: (screaming) (after 2 seconds they stop)

Boys: wow she really scared you

P: yes we are defiantly going to have to get used to that

K: roc can you get me an ice pack I think I hit my head

Roc: no problem

Just as he was getting up someone knocked on the door

Ray: I got it

When ray answered the door he saw the girls were in there bathing suites

Baby doll: why aren't you dressed?

Ray: for what

Star: six flags that's what

The girls got on the tour bus

Prince: what are you guys doing here?

Ray: six flags

Prince: okay I'll go tell the girls to get ready

Beauty: what girls

Prod: the ones that fought with some other girls to save yall relationship

Baby doll: they did what for whom

Roc: are yall deaf or something

Star: who's the ice pack for

Roc: for Kaynae she hit her head when keshia was yelling at all of us to get up

Prince: girls can you come here for a second

P: yes Jacob

Beauty: I have a question who in the world is Jacob

P: girls she's so dumb she doesn't even know her boyfriends real name

Star: watch yourself chick

P: no you watch yourself

Prince: okay pilar that's good now what I called yall in here for was because I and the boys want you to come to six flags with us

P/K/D: sure why not

The girls get into their bikinis and they leave for six flags

There now at six flags

Keshia: now listen now that there are more of you I want Princeton with pilar, Roc Royal with Kaynae and, last Ray with Drewnae, Prod with beauty, and then baby doll and star you two stick with together

Beauty: why can't we hang out with our boyfriends?

Keshia: because you guys could see them all the time but the girls are only here for the summer

Baby doll: no that's not going to happen on my a count

Keshia: okay then you guys can come back with me and do book work

OMG Girls: no thank you

Keshia: okay have fun

P: hey prince I'm going to find a locker wants to share

Prince: um okay sure why not

Everyone got a locker and now they went their separate ways

Prince and Pilar

P: I have a question

Prince: okay shot

P: what do you see in beauty?

Prince: in honest person

P: what do you see in me?

Prince: an intelligent girl who will handle you if you mess with her

They giggled and went on a few rides

Roc and Kaynae

K: what do you like about baby doll?

Roc: to be honest the way she is

K: aka her body

Roc: is that fruity

K: no not hardly, just funny

Roc: and what I like about you is that when it comes to help your there

K: well what I like about you is that your really cute and kind hearted

Roc: come on let's go on this ride

They go on a couple rides

Ray and Drewnae

Ray: that was funny you were the loudest one on the ride (laughing)

D: ray that is not funny compared to your braids flying into people's eyes during the ride

Ray: I'm going to let that slide (stops laughing)

They go on some more rides

Prod and Beauty

Prod: well you know you don't have to stay with me

Beauty: yeah I know

Prod: then why are you

Beauty: because I like you

Prod: (shocked) um I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back

Roc: yo what's up man?

Prod: beauty just said she liked me

By the way all the boys are in the bathroom

Prince: what

Prod: that's what I wanted to say but I said I have to go to the bathroom instead

Prince: I was about to kiss pilar until I said I have to go I'll be right back

Roc: I almost touched Kaynae waist because I got pushed

Prince: Well we have to leave out of her sooner or later

Prince leaves first

Pilar: Wows are you okay do you want to sit down for a little bit

Prince: no I'm good but what's up with your hair

Pilar: I forgot that with my hair every time I get it wet it goes straight down and 2min later it gets puffy

Prince: it's cute I like your hair that way

Pilar: thanks I do to but um do you have a hair tie

Prince: it's in my bag

Pilar: oh okay well we can go get it so I can text my mom

Prince: okay (grabs her hand)

Pilar: are you sure you want to do that I mean from what happened the last time I (get's cut off)

Prince: (kisses her) its fine (smiles)

Pilar: (smiling) okay

Now to Roc and Kaynae

Kaynae: hey are you okay you look scared

Roc: yeah I'm just kinda dizzy from those rides

Kaynae: oh we can stop and sit I don't mined

Roc: really because baby doll always has to do stuff her way

Kaynae: well I'm not your girlfriend I am your friend

Roc: thanks (smiles)

Kaynae: anything for a friend (smiles back)

Now Drewnae and Ray

Drewnae: better

Ray: much thanks for waiting star would have told me to hurry up

Drewnae: no problem and I don't look or act like that blue and green headed child

Ray: (giggles) that was funny no lie

Drewnae: because I'm funny like that (smiles back)

Pilar and Prince is at the locker

Pilar: what was the kiss for?

Prince: you beautiful who else

Pilar: it's called your girlfriend will kill me

Prince: from what I've seen yall do I don't think she would even get a punch in

Pilar: aren't you going to get in trouble with her if she finds out that you kissed me?

Beauty: you did what

Pilar: I think I'm going to go

Beauty: yeah you do that

Pilar: girl don't be talking to me like that I will hurt you

Beauty: yeah right like you would get a punch in

Prince: beauty if I were you I would shut up

Pilar: no prince it's too late now I'ma bout to teach your girl friend a little lesson about me

Prince: (yelling) Drewnae a little help here

D run in and grabs pilar

Beauty: (punches her in the face and then kicks her in the leg) what you gone do now huh you think you all big and bad huh

Pilar: (angry voice) d you need to let me go Jacob you need to leave because I'ma bout to bet a pink manikin looking lady gaga want to be

D lets her go and prince goes to the side and records it

Beauty: bring it skinny jean want to fit (tries to punch pilar)

Pilar: (grabs it) nice try my turn

Pilar twisted beauty's wrist and punched her in her stomach and walked out like a gee

Beauty: (crying) aren't you going to do something

Prince: (stops recording) nope because we are now over

Pilar: (talking to keshia) hey yes we are ready to go okay see you in an hour then

Drewnae: what did she say?

Pilar: she's on her way and she will be here in an hour let's go shower

They do what they got to do pilar puts on some areopostale shorts with a green tank top with some green adias, Drewnae had on some skinny jeans with a purple babyphat shirt on with some purple Nike, Kaynae had on black khaki pants and a black tank with some black and white Jordan's

The other girls didn't bring a change of shirts and pants

Prince: pilar come here

Pilar: what up bestie (looking at her phone)

Prince: who are you texting

Pilar: I'm going to give you advice don't ever ask a girl who she texting but no one I'm just looking at my wall paper

Prince: what is it?

Pilar: it's not a what is it it's a who is it

Prince: okay so who is it

Pilar: someone that here and there a part of mindless behavior

Everybody: Princeton

Roc: well were going to leave you guys alone

Prince: okay I wanted to know if you would um

Pilar: like to go out with you

Prince: yeah you took the words right out my mouth

Pilar: no I just knew what you were going to say and my answer is yes

They kiss and everyone is coming back

LPDS: go p you go girl

OMG: sick

MB: get it prince

They let go and smile

Keshia: let's go

They leave this is how everyone's sitting

Pilar is next to Prince, Drewnae is between Ray and Star, Roc is sitting next to star and is between beauty and baby doll

Keshia: and beauty what happened to the side of your face

Pilar: I punched her in her face because she punched me in my face and kicked me in my leg

Keshia: okay so it was out of self defense

Prince: please don't kick her out I love this girl

Keshia: no it's okay cause I was wondering when somebody was going to put her in her place (hi-5 pilar)

Beauty: what I'm calling my mom

Pilar: and what yo mama gone do to me

Beauty: curse you out

Pilar: and if I bring my mom into this you don't even want to know

Beauty: never mind

They make it back to the bus

Chapter 5 skating gone wrong

Prince: honey bunch

Pilar: si

Prince: can I get a kiss

Pilar: prince we only kissed like an hour ago

Prince: yeah and that's too long (whining)

Pilar: okay fine but you'll have to chase me for it

Prince: fine go

He finally gets her and they kiss

Keshia: Princeton

They let go

Prince: yes

Keshia: what about beauty

Prince: we broke up

Keshia: carry on

They start to hug each other until Drewnae came in

Pilar: is anyone else coming to interrupt us

Prince: be nice

Drewnae: anyway everyone is going to the movies do you guys want to go

Prince: why not

Pilar: okay let's get dress

Prince: (fake cry) why

Pilar: (kisses his cheek) happy

Prince: very

Drewnae: EW that is straight nasty

Pilar: yeah but it's not nasty when you telling us your day dreams about you and ray kissing up a storm

Drewnae: will you shut up they wasn't suppose to know that

Pilar: (laughing and making kissing noise) I love you

Drewnae: shut up girl

Prince: wait you like ray

Drewnae: yeah but please don't tell him

Prince: I promise I won't

Drewnae: thanks

They go and get dress and if you're wondering what they're wearing here it is

Prince had on

Ray had on

Roc had on

Prod had on

The girls had on these skirts

Pilar had on the black on Drewnae had on the purple one and Kaynae had on the yellow one

Pilar had this shirt on

Drewnae had on this shirt

Kaynae had on this shirt

These are the shoes the girls had on

Pilar

Drewnae

Kaynae

The girls come back from getting dress

Boys: woah

Prince: you guys look amazing

Girls: why thank you

Drewnae: prod who you going to the movies with

Prod: no one just yall

They arrive at the movies and they watched madea's big happy family

There sitting like this all the way in the back, Pilar and Princeton are sitting next to each other. In the row in front of them is Ray and Drewnae, in the row in front of them are Roc and Kaynae, and then prod the movie is now over they were in there for like about 1 hour.

Pilar: omg Madera is so funny

Drewnae: I like the part where she was like do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth

Kaynae: that part was funny but the best part was when she was like sit yo lepercon looking self down

Jaden smith: what's up guys?

MB: hey Jaden what's up?

Jaden smith: nothing much just came from watching a movie

Pilar: us too

Drewnae: hey would you like to go to the skating rink with us

Jaden smith: sure I don't have anything better to do so why not

They go to the skating rink they buy their tickets and there skates

Pilar: I hope all of yall can skate because I'm not stopping

Roc: oh and if I didn't know how to skate you still wouldn't help me

Pilar: no that's what you have a girlfriend for

Ray: if you haven't noticed our girlfriends aren't here

Girls: well sorry

Boys-prince: it's okay

They go skating and the songs that where on are diva, climax, wobble, sexy walk and more.

Speaker: okay ladies and gentlemen this will be our last song thank you

They dance and they returned the skates and now there talking

Pilar: prince

Prince: yes honey

Ray: Drewnae will you go out with me

Drewnae: y yes Ii will

Roc: um Kaynae will you (gco)

Kaynae: yes roc I will

Chapter 6 arguing

Prince: pilar wait

Pilar: (turns around crying) for what Jacob

Prince: stop crying please

Pilar: I will once you give me one good reason why

Prince: ….. I didn't mean to

Pilar: I didn't mean to is all you can say

Prince: I'm sorry I (gco)

Pilar: (slaps him) you're sleeping in the guess bunk tonight (walks off)

Prodigy: man you're messed up I can't help you on this one (walks in his room)

Prince: I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to be there prodigy

Drewnae: so you kiss her in front of pilar that's my cousin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaynae: I think it might be best if you not talk to the girls for the rest of the night (walks away)

Drewnae: its okay don't cry

Pilar: no it's not

Kaynae: he lost the best thing he's ever had

Ray: is she okay

Pilar: no ray do I look okay to you

Ray: my bad

Pilar: no ray it's my bad (walks out the room)

Bumps into roc

Roc: (tries to hug her) calm down

Pilar: LET GO OF ME

Keshia: what is going on out here?

Everybody-pilar: nothing

Keshia: pilar are you okay?

Pilar: (crying) I'm fine (walks downstairs)

Keshia: PRINCETON

Princeton: yes

Keshia: what did you do to that poor girl?

Princeton: well…

You don't get to know until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Pilar: Prince the girls and I are going to the bathroom

Princeton: okay but I'll miss you too much

Pilar: drama king

Boys-Prince: (laughing) drama king

The girls go to the bathroom

Beauty: hey boo

Prince: (turns around) omg

Beauty: aww you remembered (kisses him)

Princeton: (kisses back)

Pilar: GIRL GETS OFF OF HIM

Boys: OH SNAP

Beauty: excuse me

Pilar: YOU HEARED ME GEY OFF OF HIM

Beauty: girl please

Pilar: (grabs her hair and punches her) I warned you

Prince: pilar

Pilar: don't talk to me (walks away)

Drewnae: (kicks him in his space) what is wrong with you

Ray: hold on (grabs her) nothing else will happen to him okay

They walk away

Prince: (almost crying) I'm sorry

Beauty: (crying) look what you did

Roc: he didn't do anything but she did rearrange your face makes it look better to

Baby doll: hey roc

Kaynae: don't even think about it

Baby doll: (backs up) sorry

Flash back over

Prince: so yeah


End file.
